


Barefoot on a Summer Night

by DragonEyez



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because I have a niche and I own it, Canon Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Femslash February, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, Slow Burn, There's zero content for them??? and i love them??? so here, just pure fluff, mild violence warning?, minimal angst bc im not about that life rn, this took way longer than it should have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: Mary Anne thinks a lot of things. She shouldn't have moved halfway across the country. She should probably say something to Beau. Being a barista would be a lot easier if the handsome stranger in the ridiculous hat would stop stealing drinks off the bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terribledactyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terribledactyl/gifts).



> "So what if instead of a bandit, Chance was someone who kept flirting with Mary Anne and stole drinks when she wasn't paying attention"
> 
> "..."  
> "I'm listening go on"
> 
> I do use they/them pronouns for Chance in this fic bc the creators did say they're nb and I feel like in a modern au Chance would use more neutral pronouns. Just my onion tho
> 
> Title from "Home" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes

“‘Don’t hinge your whole college experience on one person, Mary Anne.’ I should have listened to my mother.”

It was not the first time Mary Anne had expressed such sentiments, and it surely wouldn’t be the last, either. It had already been two months since she’d moved across the _country_ so that she could go to college with her boyfriend. Afterall, that was what supportive girlfriends were _supposed_ to do, right? Her eye slipped to Beau’s class ring where it sat like as unpleasant reminder on her hand. Before she could get too introspective, her coworker tapped on her shoulder and popped her gum.

“Not to interrupt ya crisis or nothin’, but I need ya to take the register for me. My friend Franny came in to tell me that-” 

Mary Anne cut her off with an impatient wave before she could start on another of her long-winded explanations. She couldn’t bring herself to be resentful, though. Despite Rita’s rather…large personality, she was very kind, and also the only reason Mary Anne had a job at the Penumbra café.

So while Rita went off to do whatever with her friend, Mary Anne took over the register. She was just thankful that anyone who had classes was already there and so the remaining customers were just there to quietly study or chat with friends. Noting the lack of activity, Mary Ann thought it would be a perfect time to do her own reading. She’d only gotten through about ten pages when the door opened and she heard very large footsteps stop in front of her. Looking up in thinly-veiled annoyance, Mary Anne was met with a (very tall) stranger in a smirk and a cowboy hat. _They’re very striking_ her traitorous brain supplied.

“Hello! What can I do you for today?”

They took their hat off and peered up at the menu. “I don’t suppose y’all have just plain coffee? I’m not one for all the bells and whistles.”  
“I would never have guessed.” Mary Anne gave that hat a pointed look. “So just a black coffee then? Do you want that hot or iced?”

“Hot, if you don’t mind. And here, I have a thermos for it and everything.”

“Alright, that’ll be just a moment.” She took the offered thermos and thanked God that Rita had set up the large container of coffee so that she didn’t have to make a pour-over. 

“You must be new here, then.” Stranger drawled with that _smile_ and Mary Anne absolutely did _not_ flush. “I mean, I feel like I definitely would’ve remembered you.”

“I don’t know what you’re trying to imply, but I certainly do not appreciate it!”

“Wasn’t trying to imply nothin’, just makin’ an observation is all.”

“Well you can take your ‘observations’ somewhere else.” She set the thermos down forcefully on the counter in front of them and gave them the same look she’d given their hat. “Have a nice day.”

With a slight chuckle, they picked up the thermos. “I’ll be seein’ you then. Thanks for coffee.” And with that they left.

It wasn’t until 15 minutes later that Mary Anne realized they’d never paid.

\---

 ~~Unfortunately~~ There was a next time. The _thief_ sauntered back in the following week, ridiculous hat and all, and smirked at Mary Anne the whole time they were in line.

“See I wouldn’t call it a smirk now, Mary Anne.” Rita said to her in passing. “That’s a smile. I’d even go so far ta say it’s a _friendly_ smile! Oh this is just like this new program I been watchin, _Wolf_ -”  
“Rita, you were going to get milk from the back remember?” Mary Anne gently pressed Rita past her with the hand not operating the blender.

“Oops, yeah, sorry! But anyway, it’s really not a smirk, ya know.”

“Whatever you say, Rita.” It was _definately_ a smirk.

Eventually the line moved enough so that Stranger was at the register, chatting away with Rita. The grinder was on, and so was the espresso machine, so Mary Anne couldn’t hear what was being said, but she _could_ hear Rita’s laugh at whatever crock it was. She realized that her coworker was being suckered. When Rita passed back their cup, she whispered (read: quietly yelled) “Ya know, I really think you’re bein’ too hard on them.”

“Did they at least- oh never mind.” She caught sight of them dropping some money in the tip jar. Curious, Mary Anne checked the name on the side of the cup. **Chance**. She poured Chance’s coffee and put it up on the bar.

“Chance. Your coffee’s ready.” They walked over and took it.

“Well thank ya, but I feel like a trade is in order.”

Mary Anne raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what kind of trade would that be?”

“Well,” Chance hefted the cup. “You know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

She weighed the pros and cons of sharing. On the one hand, she didn’t appreciate how forward Chance was being, and she didn’t necessarily want to give them the satisfaction of knowing, although that was plain orneriness. On the other hand, there was no harm in it, and they were holding up the line.

“If you must know, my name is Mary Anne. Have a nice day.”

“Thanks for the name, Mary Anne. You have a good one.”  
During the break, Rita tallied up the register and frowned. “Well that’s strange.”

Mary Anne looked up from the tips. “What?”

“Apparently I didn’t ring up the coffee ya made for the nice person will the smile. Must’ve forgotten about it. Hmmm.”

“Oh for goodness sakes, again?!” Mary Anne was furious. Once may have been an accident, but twice?! She launched into a rant (Beau would’ve called it a tirade), thankful that no one was in the shop at that point. Rita sat there, one eyebrow raised, until she exhausted herself and fell silent.

“Do you feel better now?” 

“A little.”

“Let me make you a cup of tea and then we can talk. This reminds me of the romance plot of one a these shows Franny got me hooked on. Se, there’s two people- well they’re not together yet but everyone knows that they’re gonna end up together, it’s practically written on the walls and the actors are-”

“Rita.”

“Oh! Anyway, you and this Chance, you’re like those two! A real slow burn.”

It took Mary Anne a minute to realize what Rita was saying, but then it dawned on her.

“There is zero chance- I mean no way that there’s _anything_ between us! I’ve only met them twice, and besides, I have a boyfriend. There can’t be- there definitely will not be anything like that happening here.”

“If ya say so, doll. Honey?”

“Yes please.”

Rita pressed the steaming mug into her hands and patted her on the head. “Look. All I’m sayin is give ‘em a chance -snort- before ya start jumpin’ ta conclusions or ships or whateva alright? Oh and if ya got time, here’s the next book for my book club meetin’! It’s a western and it’s ta _die_ for. Franny says…”

\---

“Is this seat free?”

Mary Anne dragged her eyes away from her required reading and looked up to see Chance standing by the chair on the other side of the table. They looked a bit awkward (the hat was missing too).

“Promise I won’t bother bother you none.” They added, noting her silence. “I just need somewhere to finish up this paperwork and all the other tables are full.”

“Oh! Sorry! Yes, please, sit down.” Mary Anne pulled her things closer so that Chance could sit down.

“Thank you. Won’t be more than a minute.”

“No problem.” She went back to reading. Or at least she _tried_ to. She may or may not have kept sneaking glances at whatever Chance was filling out. On one occasion, Chance was looking at her with an amused expression.

“Not gonna lie, you look like a bobblehead the way you keep goin’ up and down like that.”

Mary Anne’s could feel an embarrassed blush creeping up her face. “Well I, I mean, well, _you_ were lookin’ too!” A little bit of her midwestern accent slipped out in her flustered state. Chance laughed her distress, not unkindly, though.  
“I guess I was. Promise it’s nothin’ too interestin’, though. Not like what you’re studyin’. What are you readin’, anyway.”

“This? It’s some rec. Reading for Early Childhood.”

“You studyin’ to be a teacher?”

“Mmhm.”

“Any good at it?”

“What exactly is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothin! It was just a question, no need to get bent out of shape. So you like kids, then, I’m guessin’.”

“Yes, I do. I’ll have you know that I was a student aid at my high school’s daycare back in Springfield all four years!” Chance whistled.

“Wow, that sure is somethin. You plannin’ on teachin’ at the local elementary school? They always need new teachers.”

“Probably. It’ll depend on whether or not Beau ends up taking a job here or not, I suppose.”

“Beau?”

“Beau’s my… boyfriend.”

“You don’t sound too sure about that. Or happy, either.”

“Oh, what do you know?” Annoyance rose up in Mary Anne, even though she knew Chance wasn’t necessarily wrong. “Who are you to question my relationships? It is none of your business. Besides, we’re serious! See this ring? It’s basically an engagement ring.”

Something in Chance’s face dropped and they cleared their throat. The pen in the hands was trembling slightly. “Well, I guess I don’t know anythin’. I’ll leave you and your ‘practically engagement ring’ to it.” They returned to the papers in front of them and didn’t acknowledge Mary Anne again. 

Being ignored felt worse than anything else. Mary Anne knew she’d made a mistake somewhere in that, but she didn’t know quite how to fix it. So she left it alone, sat there reading in the tense silence. When she finished the chapter, she pushed all her work to the side and folded her hands on the table. “So. Im. What’s the paperwork for?”

Chance pressed their lips together, as if considering whether or not it would be worth it to answer. They turned them around so that Mary Anne could see the content. “Tryin to pull a kid of mine outta school.”

“Why on Earth? Children need the-”

“ **Look**.” There was an underlying current of anger, a break in the previously still surface. “You asked and I told you but don’t act for a damn second that that gives you any right to question my judgment or how I do things. You got no right.”

Mary Anne was jarred. Although she was used to people trying to talk over her, it had never been so forceful. She felt… ashamed.

“You’re right. I’m… sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. Can I at least ask why?”

“Thanks for the apology. But nah, I’m not inclined to sharin right now.”

“Fair enough. Wait one second before you head out though. I’ll be right back.”

Even though she wasn’t working that day, Caroline let her behind the counter with only a little bit of grumbling. When she returned, she set the large cup of coffee in front of Chance.

“Here. On me. I really am sorry, by the way.”  
“Well… thank you. Thank you very much.”

“No problem. Good luck with the school.”

This time, Mary Anne was the one who left first. Problem was, she left so quickly she missed the look Chance was given her as she hurried out the door.

\---

“So, Mary Anne, my momma was asking me when we were gonna make it official.”

Mary Anne did her best not to slam the milk onto the counter and looked up at Beau with an expression of practised pleasantness. This was the third time since moving Beau had tried to bring up the subject of engagement, and Mary Anne was downright sick of it. Bad enough that his mother was trying to force the matter too. 

“Well, Beau. You can tell your momma I said hello. As for ‘making it official,’ I already told you I wasn’t planning on doing _anything_ til at least two years in. And _my_ momma agrees with me that my education needs to come first.” _She was already hesitant as all get out about moving here to begin with_.

“Well now I understand that, Mary Anne, and of course it’s important. But I also think it’s best not to drag things out so long and-”

“Mary Anne!”

Both turned to see Chance coming into the coffee shop with a child in tow. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

“Why I- Hello, Chance! And who’s this?”

“Mary Anne, this here is Billy. He’s the one I was fillin’ out the paperwork for. Now, ordinarily I wouldn’t ask this, seein’ as you’re workin’ and all, but I was hopin’ you could keep an eye on Billy, make sure he gets his work done alright.”  
“Aw, Chance-”

“No Billy, you’re not gonna be fallin’ behind! You’ll listen to Miss Mary Ann here and that’s final.”

Billy looked down at his feet and scuffed the toe of one shoe against the floor. “Yes, Chance.”

“Good. Now go find a seat where she can see you and get to it.” As soon as Billy trotted off, Chance turned back to Mary Anne. “Again, I’m much obliged.”

“Now look here!” Beau decided to make his presence known. “You can’t just impose on her time like this!”

Chance gave him a funny look, like they were trying to decide whether they were unimpressed or disinterested. They settled on a vague “What the hell?” and looked back at Mary Anne, effectively ignoring Beau.

“Anyway, Mary Anne. I really appreciate the favor, if it’s not too much trouble. He’s 10, so pretty self-sufficient; won’t need much mindin’. Just don’t do the work for him, no matter how much he might beg you.”

At the end of Chance’s… instructions, Mary Anne finally seemed to find her voice. “I- well I- Now see here, Chance. It’s not that I don’t appreciate the vote of confidence, but I don’t think I can just, take your… Billy.”

Much to her surprise, Chance chuckled at that. “You’re aimin’ to be a teacher, aren’t’cha? Figured you’d appreciate the extra practice. Hey, look at the kid. He’s already settled in.”

She directed her attention to little Billy who, true to Chance’s word, was already settled into one of the arm chairs, frowning intently at a small book.

“Oh, alright.” She conceded. Chance had won (though there hadn’t been a question of anything else happening). Beau, on the other hand, still seemed to be buffering. 

“You can’t just dump your- your kid on my fianceé (“ **Girlfriend** ”) and leave! Just who do you think you are?”

“Well, I thought I was Chance Sequoyah when I woke up this mornin’, but that might’ve changed since then. Who’re you?”

Mary Anne snorted, but quickly tried to mold her face back into Customer Service Mode. “I forgot y’all’ve never been introduced. Beau Richmond, this is my… friend, Chance. Chance this is Beau.”

“Her fiancé.”

“Boyfriend. And anyway, it really won’t be a problem. I’m working a full shift today anyway. Beau here was just visiting me on his lunch break. Which I do believe is over now. Goodbye, Beau. Tell your momma I said ‘hello.’”

With final mistrustful glare shot at Chance, Beau leaned over the bar to peck Mary Anne on the cheek. “I’ll see you later, honey.”

“So that’s ‘Pretty Serious,’ then?” Chance said after he was gone.

“Oh hush you!” Mary Anne flushed, ducking her head as she put the finishing touch on the drink she’d just grabbed from the line up.

“Any way I could get a cup of coffee before I head on out?” They asked with a little sideways smile that was certainly _not_ endearing.

“What, no thermos today?”

“Didn’t need it. I drove the truck today, seein’ as how Billy’s too young to be on the bike. Just a cup will do.”

“Here,” Mary Anne handed the coffee of with a smile. “Now go on, get.”

“Awww, careful Miss Mary Anne. People might start to think you’ve got a soft spot for me.”

“Good _bye_ , Chance.”

After they left, Mary Anne got back to work. She was thankful that it was nearing the middle of the day, as that meant less people would be coming in. Fifteen minutes of snail-paced business passed before she decided to go check on Billy, who was looking near-murderous. She made him a hot chocolate with all the works and took it over to him. 

“How’s the reading going?” He looked up at her, seemingly glad for the distraction.

“It’s goin’ _awful_ , Miss Mary Anne. This doesn’t make no sense to me. I can’t make heads or tails of this bull.”

“Language. What book is that?”

He lifted the book up so she could read the cover. _The Giver_. “That’s a good book. Do you like it?”

“I dunno! I’ve only read 10 pages so far.” He glared at the book like it had personally offended him and took a drink of his hot chocolate.

“Well what seems to be the problem?”

“Well, ‘cordin’ to my old teacher I’m stupid, so maybe that’ my problem.”

“Oh honey no.” Mary Anne sat on the arm of the chair and wrapped a comforting arm around him. She wished Chance had left her a way to get ahold of them but that couldn’t be helped. “I can’t believe a teacher of all people had the nerve to say something like that! Anyway, that’s an absolute lie. You’re having trouble with the reading you said?”

“Mmhm. My teacher was mad at me for not being at the same place as the other kids and Chance tried to explain that I’m dyslexic but Mrs. White wouldn’t listen. And then I’m supposed to do this stupid worksheet but how am I supposed to do that when I can’t even read the freakin’ book?!”

Everything clicked into place for Mary Anne and she clapped her hands once. “I think I might be able to help, just a little. Now it’s not a perfect solution but it should help some. You’re still gonna have to do the questions on your own but…” She trailed off as she opened the audiobook app on her phone and bought the book. “Be right back.” She dug her headphones out of her purse and brought them back to Billy. “Now you can listen to the book instead. Do you think that’d help?”

Billy took the phone with a grateful expression. “Well it sure won’t hurt none. Thank you Miss Mary Anne.”

“You’re welcome. Let me know if you need anything else.”

There were no further unexpected interruptions after that, and Mary Anne was thankful for the lack of activity. It allowed her to keep an eye on Billy while working. When Chance came back a few hours later, Billy had wrapped it up and gotten another hot chocolate out of the deal.

“Chance!” He lept up and grabbed them by the waist.

“Hey there kid. Were you good? Get all your work done?”

“Yep and yep. Miss Mary Anne gave me two hot chocolates! And helped out with the homework too!”

Chance raised an eyebrow at Mary Anne. “Oh she did, did she? Go pack up your stuff now, y’hear?”

“Okay.”

“You did let him work it out on his own, didn’t you?”

“For the most part, yes.”

“For the most part?”

“Well I noticed him struggling with the reading and figured out a way for him to do the assignment in a way that didn’t force him to feel even more frustrated. I got him the audiobook so he could get caught up on the story and still be able to answer the questions.”

“You- fine. Thank you I guess.”

“I can’t believe his teacher called him stupid! Well, I can, I know there’s plenty of people how shouldn’t be allowed to teach children, but the _nerve_! I- what’s so funny?”

Chance had cracked a wide grin in the middle of her rant. “Nothin’.” Before Mary Anne could push harder for a real answer, Billy bounded over, backpack in hand.

“Chance, can Miss Mary Anne come over for dinner?”

“Oh I’m sure-” “I couldn’t impose-”

“Pleeeeeaaaaase?” Billy employed expert puppy dog eyes. Chance and Mary Anne exchanged looks.

“Well, I guess.” Mary Anne conceded. “But I’m still working. I won’t be done for another couple hours. Why don’t you give me the address and I’ll head over after my shift ends.”

“Nonsense! What time are you done? I’ll swing by and pick you up.”

“Why I couldn’t-”

Chance steamrolled over her protests with an easy grin. “It’ll give me time to get everything ready.”

“Well, okay I guess. I get out of here around 7:30.”

“Great. See you then.”

“Bye Miss Mary Anne!”

To her credit, Mary Anne waited until they left to have a (minor) freak out. What was she doing? She was going out to a practical stranger’s house for dinner. She’d only had a handful of interactions with them and really only knew that they had a kid. If she had any sense, shoe would’ve said no immediately. Mary Anne from Springfield would have. That was the sensible thing to do. Or at least that’s what she spent the last few hours of her shift telling herself. But when her shift ended and she switched off with the new part-timers who were closing, she still waited outside for Chance to show up. It took about 10 minutes before a motorcycle came roaring into the parking lot and stopped in front of her.

“Oh no I am _not_ getting on that- that deathtrap!” Just the thought of riding for God knows how long on the back of that thing was making her grey before her time. As if sensing her discomfort, Chance lifted the visor and gave her a reassuring smile. Offering the spare helmet, they said “Don’t worry. I fixed up old Moonshine myself. I trust this bike more than, well… Anyway hop on. I mean there’s always the traditional method, but home’s an awfully long walk from here…”

“Fine. But don’t expect me to enjoy it.” Mary Anne took the helmet with only a little bit of fear, and she would’ve sworn was grinning at her if she didn’t know better.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Now hold on tight.”

As soon as they were certain their passenger was secured onto the back of the motorcycle, Chance sped away from the Penumbra with glee. No matter what would be said later, Mary Anne did _not_ scream. Although terrified, she eventually got used to the situation and even found herself enjoying the ride. There was a huge amount of thrill to racing past and weaving between cars on the interstate. That didn’t mean she loosened her grip on Chance, though. Mary Anne clung to them with a steel grip ( ~~for safety purposes~~ ). She would be lying if she hadn’t admitted to herself that she was also enjoying the contact, but that was a thought to be unpacked at a different point in time. 

Eventually the ride did end and Mary Anne bailed as quickly as physically possible. They stopped in front of a rather large picturesque ranch house, much to her surprise. As she removed her helmet, she noticed Chance giving her a strange look. 

“What?” She asked defensively. She reached up to flatten her hair with her free hand.

“Nothin’. Just… you know you’ll have to get back on that to get home right?”

“Of course I know! I actually did enjoy it, you know. Only a little bit. That was my first time on a motorcycle, though, so you’ll forgive the reaction.”

“Of course. Come on in, dinner’s waiting and the kids will be excited to meet you.”

The scene that unfolded as they walked into the house was little more than organized chaos. Or organiz _ing_ chaos. At least seven children were running around yelling and holding armfuls of various things. Cleaning up, Mary Anne supposed. It was a bit comical, all things considered, and thankfully Chance looked as amused as she felt. None of them seemed to have noticed the arrival of the adults until Chance cleared their throat loudly. Suddenly everything came to a screeching halt.

“Now I coulda sworn I told y’all to pick up near,” they checked their phone. “One and a half hours ago. But here y’all are, runnin’ around like headless chickens. Now I’m not mad, I’m just saying this could’ve been finished ages ago.”

The silence exploded back into a cacophony as the kids all yelled over each other trying to make excuses and throw each other under the bus. As all this was going on, Mary Anne leaned over to Chance and said “Please don’t be too harsh on them.” To which Chance snorted. They sent the kids off to wash up for dinner. After they all scampered off, Chance led her to the kitchen and pulled bowls out of a cabinet to and handed them to her. 

“Would you please lay these out on the table for now? I’ll get drinks. Water okay?”

“Water would be great, thank you. So, are all these kids yours then?”

“‘Course they’re mine. They’re all in my house eatin’ my food aren’t they?”

Mary Anne flushed at that, realizing that she’d practically swallowed her own foot. “I’m sorry I meant-”

“I know what you meant.” Chance said, a little gruffly. “Nah, they’re fosters. Couple of ‘em I adopted already, like Billy.”

“You’re awful young to be a parent of seven.”

“Suppose so.”

“So how-”

“That’s really a story for another day. **Hey kids**! Food’s on!” They set a large pot of spaghetti on the table with a _clang_ as the children poured into the room and clambered up onto the tall chairs.

“Who’s your friend, Chance?” One of the older ones asked. 

“Be patient here a moment, Thomas. I’m gettin’ there. Kiddos, this is Miss Mary Anne. Y’all go around and introduce yourselves.”

“Except me! I already know Miss Mary Anne.” Billy bragged.

“That’s not fair!” A girl on his left whined. 

“Don’t start fussing.” Mary Anne started using her Teacher Voice™ to try and prevent a fight. “Why don’t you go around and tell me your names?”

The first little girl who’d spoken out said “Lyla” with a wide smile.

“Javier.”  
“Thomas.”  
“Hartley.”  
“Toni.”  
“Dominique.”

“And you already know Billy as he was quick to point out.”

The end of introductions seemed to signal the go ahead to start dishing out food. Thomas helped the younger ones, namely Toni and Javier, with putting spaghetti into their bowls with minimal mess. It was a lively affair to say the least. All the kids shouted over each other to try and tell Chance about their days or tell jokes before another spoiled the punchline. Even a trained almost-professional like Mary Anne was having a hard time keeping up with all the commotion. It was fantastic. Mary Anne found herself grinning at Chance from time to time. It was the best dinner she’d had since she left home. 

Things did wind down though eventually, and the younger children were put to bed while the older ones did whatever. It came to just Chance and Mary Anne squishing together on a well-loved couch with glasses of sweet tea. 

“So.” Chance said.

“So.” Mary Anne parroted back.

“What’d you think?” It was a simple question innocent enough at a first glance. But she understood the weight it carried underneath the pleasantries.

“I loved it. Also, to reiterate a point from earlier, I absolutely understand why you pulled Billy out of school. Any teacher who would talk to a student like that has no right to be an educator!” She cut herself off, noting Chance’s raised eyebrow. “What?”

“It’s just like earlier. I’ll admit I’m a bit surprised. You’ve barely known the kid four hours.”

“What does that matter?”

There was a slow exhale of breath as Chance tipped their head back.

“You’re somethin’ else.”

\---

Something shifted in their dynamic in the weeks that followed. The two found themselves closer. Mary Anne blew up at Chance less, and the other found more reasons to keep dropping by. The only downside to this, Mary Anne complained to anyone she was working with who would listen, was that that increased the amount of drinks she had to remake since Chance kept stealing them off the bar. Alessandra muttered something about “pulling pigtails” and rolled her eyes when Mary Anne brought up Chance. Everyone knew her grousing had no real bite to it though.(Although it did cause some problems when they accidently split the entire staff in the great “You All Are Not vs Y’ain’t” Debate). In fact, the only person who seemed to find issue with Chance’s increased presence was Beau.

“Mary Anne they’re bad news.” He tried to tell her one night over dinner. “This guy I… work with. He knows Chance and he says-”

“Beau, you haven’t spent more that five minutes with Chance.” Mary Anne rolled her eyes. “How are you going to listen to the word of some stranger over your girlfriend anyway?”

“I’m just saying you oughta be careful sweetheart.”

“Whatever, Beau. How are classes going?”

She already knew Chance didn’t have a spotless record, the other had told her as much themself. But she trusted Chance a lot. And maybe harbored some… other feelings too. Ones that she definitely needed to unpack, and sooner rather than later.

\---

But maybe she should’ve paid more attention to this “friend” Beau was talking about. Because everything went pear-shaped a few days later when Beau brought him with him to the Penumbra.

Chance and Mary Anne had been chatting- well, Chance had been flirting(?) and Mary Anne had been trying to shoo them away from the pastries that had been brought in that morning by a local baker.

Be the arrival of the Friend brought that crashing to a halt as the door opened and a harsh yell followed. 

“ **Chance Sequoyah**!”

It was like a dark cloud had passed over Chance’s face. “Aw shit. Mary Anne, you better get on out of here quick before things get ugly.”

“What? Chance no I’m- _Beau_?”

And it _was_ Beau fidgeting awkwardly behind the man. He looked regretful. Like he’d only understood exactly what he’d done just in that moment.

Chance spun around and gave the man a cold glare. “Joe Nix. Didn’t know Hell was giving out parole nowadays.”

“What is going on here?”

“Not now, Mary Anne.” Beau and Chance said at the same time.

“Yes now, Mary Anne! What in the absolute hell is going on?!”

“I’m here for my money.” Nix growled.

“There ain’t any money left to take. I used it all to do something _good_ for once. You ever try that?”

He sneered at them and moved a hand towards his hip. It was then that Chance and Mary Anne noticed the gun. A cold terror filled the pit of her stomach. “Everybody out! NOW!” She ordered in a shrill voice. The few remaining customers scampered out the other door not occupied by the frame of Nix.

“Hey now, Joe.” Beau tried. “I thought you were just gonna talk to them. I never agreed to-”

“Oh shut up.” And with that he shoved Beau out the door and locked it, shutting himself in with Chance and Mary Anne.

“That’s some fine company your boyfriend keeps.” Chance still didn’t take their eyes off Nix.”

“Oh Chance what are we gonna do?”

“You’re not gonna do anything. I’m going to get him and myself outta here. This is old business.”

“You’re damn right it is, Sequoyah. And we’ll settle it out of court.”

“What? You gonna shoot me?”

“Ha. No. I figured we’d do this,” he cracked his knuckles. “The old-fashioned way”

“Sounds fine to me. But maybe not in here? I’d hate to ruin the decor.”

“Then let’s go. Say goodbye to your girlfriend. Doubt you’ll be seein’ her again.”

“Chance you can’t!”

Chance turned around to give Mary Anne one last self-assured grin over the counter. “Relax. ‘Least this way you don’t have to worry about replacin’ all those orders.” They both let out a choked up laugh as Chance turned to follow the impatient man out the door.  
Suddenly, anger flared up in Mary Anne and before sense could stop her she was rushing out from behind the counter armed with nothing more than the milk pitcher she’d been using before all these shenanigans began. Now, Mary Anne would never to claim to necessarily be a _strong_ person. But between the lifting of coffee shop supplies and children, the pure adrenaline coursing through her veins, and the emergence of her no-longer-dormant Capital-F Feelings, she certainly had enough strength to stun an unsuspecting Joe Nix by beaning him on the head with the aforementioned milk pitcher. The pause was enough time for Chance to tackle Nic to the ground and try to put him in a chokehold. The active word being “tried.”

There was a crowd of spectators outside the little shop watching the fight at this point, and among them, Mary Anne spotted Beau’s shocked face.

“Call the police!” She yelled at him.

"I already did! They should be here any minute."

A few minutes?! That could be a lifetime!. "Oh!" Mary Anne hurried over to the tables and picked up a chair. Please don't mis please don't miss please don't. She brought the whole thing down over Nix, who had managed to gain the upper hand for a few (terrifying) moments.

Nix collapsed onto the ground and Chance rolled away from him in case he was just playing possum. But Nix seemed thoroughly beaten. Mary Ann breathed a sigh of relief and and set the chair on top of Nix's unconscious form. She reached for Chance, who was laying on the ground, breathless.

"Oh my god I can't believe that worked!" She said, leaning down to rest her forehead against Chance's.

"Why use your words when brute force works just as well?" They both laughed at that, then Mary Anne noticed Chance was bleeding from a rather large cut over their eye which she pointed out with a little concern. Chance didn't even skip a beat, telling Mary Anne they'd probably have to go get glued up at Urgent Care.

"Don't you worry darlin'. It ain't so bad. I think it'll make me look tough." They both laughed again.

"Mary Anne!"

Suddenly she remembered that they were surrounded by a crowd, and Beau was still sitting there like a coward, and that ring sat so heavy on her hand.

"Mary Anne are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of that to happen." He came rushing over to her, but hung back about a foot noticing the look on her face. Mary Anne stood up to her full height and looked him square in the eye.

"You aren't nothing but a coward, Beau Richmond! What exactly _did_ you expect to happen? And what did you think you were doing in the first place? I'm so- I'm so- UGH!" She yanked the class ring off her finger and threw it at his chest in disgust. He fumbled to catch it, looking at her in shock. "The next time your momma calls, you can tell her that there will never be a wedding, and you can tell her exactly why! We're **through**." And with that she reached down to help Chance up and held tightly to their hand.

"Mary Anne wait. We can talk this out.”

“I don’t want to talk it out. We’re through. And the rest of y’all can clear out too!” Slowly the crowd cleared out until there was only Beau standing there, still in shock. But he left after another minute, too. 

Chance bent down and pull Nix’s gun out of his holster and moved it far away from his still-unconscious body. That was a smart move, and she kicked herself for not thinking of that sooner. 

“Let me get something for your eye Chance.” There were rags in the back and a basic First Aid kit, both of which she was immensely thankful for. Chance was pretty quiet for the whole thing but Mary Anne just took it to mean they were thinking.

“The cops should be here soon, right?” She asked as she smoothed the tape down over the bandage. 

“You had me so scared for you just now. What the hell were you thinking?! You came after him with a _milk pitcher_! Oh my god. That was a fool thing to do.”

“I did, didn’t I?”

The gravity of what had just happened washed over Mary Anne and she leaned her head in her hands. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I guess I wasn’t. All I could think was that he really was going to shoot you and I saw red.” 

“But why-”

They were cut off by the sound of sirens as a few squad cars finally arrived at the scene. The cops bustled about, shoving Nix into the back of one car and taking Chance and Mary Anne’s statements. They promised to call for a follow up later and then the two were alone. 

“Who’d have thought today would be so busy?” Mary Anne said, partially to herself, as she went over to lock all the doors and turn the sign so it read “Closed!” “A stick-up, a fight, a breakup, the police? I thought my biggest issue today would be covering the morning rush by myself.”

“What a way to stop being ‘practically engaged’ though.” Chance said with a small smile. 

“Yes that was a bit dramatic, wasn’t it? Very heat of the moment. I’ll have to call my mother later before Beau’s spreads some version of the story everywhere else.”

“Why’d you do it?” 

“Oh Chance! I’d have thought you’d figured it out by now. I’m- well- I-” She felt a flush creeping up her face as she tried to stammer it out. “Damn it all. May I?”

Chance nodded cautiously and Mary Anne kissed them gently, minding the injury.

“Oh. Well that certainly is a reason. Mind explaining it again?”

Mary Anne was more than happy to comply.

\---

 

A few days after all the commotion, Rita was animatedly explaining the rather _strange_ events of a case(?) a friend of hers was working to Mary Anne when the door _dinged_ open.

“Oh hi Chance! Didja hear about the robbery here the otha day? Oh it was _wild_ and Mary Anne here was workin’ all by herself!”

Chance laughed. “Hey there, Rita. Y’know, I may have heard _something_ about that.” 

“Don’t tease, Chance. Rita already knows you were here. That’s just her way of trying to get you to spill all the details that I already told her!” 

Rita _hmmph_ ’d and rolled her eyes. “You don’t have any flair for the dramatic! Can ya blame me? So I suppose you’ll be wantin’ your usual then?”

“You bet. I’m even paying for this one.” Mary Anne rolled her eyes but came around for a kiss anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my qp [Terribledactyl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Terribledactyl/pseuds/Terribledactyl) who not only is the one who dragged me into the penumbra fandom, but also has a birthday coming up. Thanks for enabling me to write /another/ coffee shop au.
> 
> Chance: would you like to come over for dinner?  
> Billy (in the background): WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY FOREVER?!
> 
> As always comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. I can be found [here](theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com).


End file.
